mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle (człowiek)/Galeria
Filmy Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks EG2 Sci-Twi ogląda swoją tablicę.png EG2 Coś dziwnego dzieje się w tej szkole.png EG2 Sci-Twi się zastanawia.png Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni EG3 Shadowbolts 1.png Twilight assembling a new device EG3.png Twilight's amulet is finished EG3.png Twilight Sparkle depressed EG3.png Sci-Twi calling Puppy Spike EG3.png Sci-Twi "couldn't wait' EG3.png Sci-Twi "practically give me" EG3.png Sci-Twi about to fall EG3.png Sci-Twi adjusting her tie EG3.png Sci-Twi "I just haven't found it yet" EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts2.png EG3 Uczniowie, pogardliwie spoglądający na Sci-Twi.JPG Sci-Twi "that's out there" on the stairs EG3.png EG3 W gabinecie Dyrektor Grzyb.png EG FG Twilight rozmawia z dyrektorką.png EG FG Rozmowa z Dyrektorką.png EG FG Niespokojna Twilight.png EG FG No nie wiem.png EG FG Twilight pakująca się na Igrzyska.png EG FG Twilight zakłada swój amulet.png EG FG Twilight chowa Spike'a w plecaku.png EG3 Przygotowywanie do wyjazdu.png EG FG Twilight idzie do Cadance.png EG FG Przepraszam, dokąd mam pójść.png EG3 Twilight wita się z Sugarcoat.png Sci-Twi uncomfortable with the loud music EG3.png Sci-Twi cringing at the music EG3.png Sour Sweet and the Shadowbolts EG3.png EG3 Drużyna Shadowbolts.png EG3 Uczennice Crystal Prep podczas piosenki Unleash the Magic.JPG EG3 Łucznikczki2.png EG3 Twilight uwalnia magię.JPG EG3 Midnight Sparkle.png EG3 Twilight i Twilight.png EG3 Drużyna Shadowbolts wraz z opiekunami.png EG3 Główna 7.png Sceny usunięte [[Świat da mi więcej|'Świat da mi więcej (wersja alternatywna)']] EG3 SU Sunset przejście obrazu do Twilight.png EG3 SU Sunset i Twilight śpiewają razem Refren.png EG3 animatic - Twilight and Sunset sing back-to-back.png EG3 SU - Sunset i Twilight.png EG3 animatic - Sunset and Twilight "it's calling out my name".png EG3 SU Sunset i Twilight podzielony ekran.png EG3 SU Sunset i Twilight przed drzwiami - podzielony ekran.png EG3 SU Twarze Sunset i Twilight podzielony ekran.png 'Alternatywne zakończenie' EG3 animatic - Indigo Zap "I don't care what Principal Cinch says".png EG3 animatic - Indigo Zap "more fun getting to know everyone".png EG3 animatic - Spike "any idea who you wanna sit next to".png EG3 animatic - Twilight Sparkle happy.png EG3 animatic - Shadowbolts wave goodbye to Wondercolts.png Equestria Girls - Legenda Everfree EG4 Twilight Sparkle i Spike śpią.png EG4 Twilight ma koszmary.png EG4 Twilight zakłada okulary w pośpiechu.png EG4 Midnight pojawia się za Twilight w lustrze.png EG4 Midnight Sparkle mówi Twilight że zawsze będzie w jej umyśle.png EG4 Midnight zapowiada że mimo wszystko wróci po magię.png EG4 Twilight i Midnight Sparkle połączone.png EG4 Pinkie przypomina że jeszcze nie dojechali do obozu.png EG4 Zmartwiona Twilight patrzy przez okno autobusu.png EG4 Pinkie przypomina o zmianie Twilight i Sunset w demony.png EG4 Sunset pociesza Twilight.png EG4 Flash podaje Twilight jej plecak.png EG4 Sunset opowiada o kucykowej Twilight.png EG4 Twilight mówi o szafirach.png EG4 Timber tłumaczy pochodzenie nazwy szafirów.png EG4 Timber i Twilight rumienią się.png EG4 Timber flirtuje z Twilight.png EG4 Twilight "Na pewno mówisz to wszystkim obozowiczkom".png EG4 Timber szybko żegna się z Twilight.png EG4 Przyjaciółki rozbawione zachowaniem Twilight.png EG4 Gloriosa radośnie rozpoczyna obozowy tydzień.png EG4 Sunset, Twilight i Spike w namiocie.png EG4 Sunset wspomina Twilight o Timberze.png EG4 Sunset mówi o zauroczeniu Twilight w Timberze.png EG4 Twilight wspomina zdarzenia z Igrzysk Przyjaźni.png EG4 Sunset zapewnia że wszyscy wybaczą Twilight jej potknięcie.png EG4 Lewitująca tubka kremu z filtrem.png EG4 Lewitujące rzeczy w namiocie Twilight i Sunset.png EG4 Dwie różne reakcje na magię.png EG4 Twilight boi się że to Midnight Sparkle użyła magii.png EG4 Twilight przypadkiem wpada na Timbera.png EG4 Dziewczyny planują wygląd nowego pomostu.png EG4 Twilight chwali Timbera za jego lampę na pomost.png EG4 Rarity wymienia magiczne ataki w ich szkole.png EG4 Rarity patrzy na zasmuconą Twilight.png EG4 Twilight słyszy głos Midnight.png EG4 Twilight szuka źródła głosu.png EG4 Twilight rozgląda się przestraszona.png EG4 Midnight Sparkle ukazuje się w ognisku.png EG4 Midnight Sparkle straszy Twilight.png EG4 Twilight krzyżuje ręce w obronnym geście.png EG4 Twilight orientuje się że użyła magii.png EG4 Sunset stara się porozmawiać z Twilight o jej magii.png EG4 Twilight odwraca się do Sunset ze złością.png EG4 Twilight czuje, że nie da rady zapanować nad magią.png EG4 Widziana w tle łódka Derpy i Sandalwooda przyspiesza.png EG4 Twilight patrzy na swoje ręce.png EG4 Pinkie podejrzewa Gaję o powodowanie dziwnych zjawisk.png EG4 Twilight czuje się winna.png EG4 Twilight patrzy na swoich przyjaciół.png EG4 Twilight ucieka do lasu.png EG4 Twilight wbiega do lasu.png EG4 Nad brzegiem strumyka.png EG4 Już nie rozumiem pewnych spraw..png EG4 Twilight siedzi na kłodzie.png EG4 Odbicie Twilight.png EG4 Twilight obserwuje swoją rękę.png EG4 Twilight spogląda w górę.png EG4 Twilight w snopie światła.png EG4 Twilight chce rozproszyć swoje odbicie jako Midnight Sparkle.png EG4 Twilight jest przestraszona.png EG4 Twilight próbuje się pozbierać.png EG4 Twilight wpada na Timbera.png EG4 Timber mówi Twilight, że jej szukał.png EG4 Twilight "To musiało być fajne dorastać w takim miejscuT.png EG4 Timber i Twilight rozmawiają idąc przez las.png EG4 Timber i Twilight śmieją się razem.png EG4 Twilight i Timber rumienią się patrząc na siebie.png EG4 Timber wyjmuje gałązkę z włosów Twilight.png EG4 Twilight "Jak długo już z tym chodzę?".png EG4 Twilight trąca Timbera łokciem.png EG4 Applejack tłumaczy się.png EG4 Tarcza Rarity pcha Applejack w krzaki.png EG4 Bałagan w stołówce.png EG4 Sunset "Standardowe zachowanie Pinkie Pie".png EG4 wypadało by posprzątać.png EG4 Fluttershy rozmawia z patakiem.png EG4 AJ i Rarity spłoszyły ptaszki, a Fluttershy znowu wrzeszczy.png EG4 Sunset zastanawia się nad czynnikiem.png EG4 Fluttershy sugeruje że to Gaja Everfree.png EG4 Gloriosa zastanawia się co się stało.png EG4 dzieczyny słuchają co mówi dyr.Celestia przez radiowęzeł.png EG4 Sunset chce zbadać tą magię.png EG4 zaniepokojona Twilight.png EG4 Twilight zwierza się Spike'owi.png EG4 Sunset pyta Twilight po co przyszła do lasu.png EG4 Sunset dotyka ręki Twilight.png EG4 Oczy Sunset zaczynają świecić.png EG4 Wspomnienie gdzie Twilight czuje się winna za wypadki na obozie.png EG4 Wspomnienie gdzie Twilight wyznaje swoje obawy Spike'owi.png EG4 Sunset "Nie ma żadnej Midnight Sparkle".png EG4 Sunset cieszy się z nowej mocy.png EG4 Sunset obiecuje Twilight wsparcie.png EG4 Sunset i Twilight krzyczą ze strachu.png EG4 Sunset wskazuje na siekierę Timbera.png EG4 Sunset wymyśla wymówkę.png EG4 Twilight podaje dłoń Timberowi.png EG4 Twilight czyta wiadomość od Sunset.png EG4 Twilight podziela zdanie Timbera o niebezpiecznej magii kryształów.png EG4 Sunset i Twilight widzą zamykające się wejście.png EG4 Sunset głaszcze Spike'a po głowie.png EG4 Twilight, Sunset i Spike przez ścianą konarów i pnączy.png EG4 Sunset wspiera Twilight.png EG4 Twilight używa magii na pnączach.png EG4 Twilight używa większej ilości mocy.png EG4 Twilight boi się, że pogorszy sytuację.png EG4 Twilight skupia swoją magię.png EG4 Sunset dodaje Twilight odwagi.png EG4 Twilight traci kontrolę nad przemianą.png EG4 Twilight nie umie powstrzymać transformacji.png EG4 Przyjaciółki wpierające Twilight w jej wewnętrznej walce.png EG4 Czarne skrzydła Twilight pękają.png EG4 Twilight wygrywa ze swoją ciemną stroną.png EG4 Twilight po kucykowaniu.png EG4 Główne bohaterki po transformacji.png EG4 Mane 7 lądują.png EG4 Dziewczyny rozmawiają o naszyjnikach.png EG4 Dziewczyny wpadają na pomysł jak uratować obóz.png EG4 Zajmiemy się tym.png EG4 Twilight i Timber przygotowują zaproszenia.png EG4 Twilight lewituje zaproszenia.png EG4 Zdjęcie dziewczyn na moście linowym.png EG4 Zdjęcie dziewczyn leżących na trawie.png EG4 Zdjęcie dziewczyn piękących pianki.png EG4 Wspólne zdjęcie dziewczyn w obozie Everfree.png EG4 Konfetti kończące piosenkę Rainbooms.png EG4 Rozmowa Timbera i Twilight.png EG4 Twilight chce pocałować Timbera.png EG4 Gloriosa przerywa romatynczną chwilę.png EG4 Mane 6 zadowolone z postępów Twilight.png EG4 Twilight po przyjacielsku uderza Sunset.png EG4 Oszołomione dziewczyny i zaskoczona swoim czynem Pinkie.png Odcinki specjalne Equestria Girls - Magia tańca EGS1 Twilight sprawdza pieniądze.png EGS1 Twilight głaszcze Spike'a.png EGS1 Twilight, przerażona zgłoszenie Shadowbolts.png EGS1 Smutna Twilight, z powodu utraty kontaktu ze starą szkołą.png EGS1 Twilight wykonuje kujonowate obliczenia.png EGS1 Rozentuzjazmowane dziewczyny.png EGS1 Sunset i Sci-Twi oglądają sytuacje.png EGS1 Sunset przeprasza za rozdartą bluzę.png EGS1 Cała szóstka w pokoju.png EGS1 "Nie wystarczą jedne Igrzyska Przyjaźni...".png EGS1 "Ech, w sumie może tak będzie lepiej...".png EGS1 Dziewczyny się śmieją.png EGS1 Sci-Twi zgadza się iść z Rarity.png EGS1 "Chodźmy".png EGS1 Rarity ciągnie Twilight.png EGS1 Dziewczyny chowające się za tują.png EGS1 Dziewczyny wchodzą do Crystal Prep.png EGS1 Rarity pyta się Twilight o drogę.png EGS1 Zaszokowa Rarity.png EGS1 Początek konfrontacji.png EGS1 Rarity wypomina kradzież pomysłu.png EGS1 Rarity zła na zachowanie Shadowbolts.png EGS1 Sunset chce zrobić burzę mózgów.png EGS1 Wspólne myślenie.png EGS1 Wizja AJ - Mane 7 w kuchni.png EGS1 Wizja AJ - dziewczyny pieką jabłka w cieście.png EGS1 Wizja AJ - Dziewczyny jedzą Ciastka.png EGS1 Wizja RD - Dziewczyny biegną przez dżungle.png EGS1 Wizja RD - Dziewczyny wpadają na siebie.png EGS1 Wizja RD - Przerażone dziewczny.png EGS1 Wizja RD - Twilight się orientuje skąd Rainbow ma pomysł.png EGS1 Teledysk Rainbooms i Shadowbolts na ekranie.png Equestria Girls - Magia filmu EG MF Rainbooms na planie filmowym.png EG MF Dash cytuje.png EG MF Dash nic nie zrobiła.png EG MF Twilight dziękuje za zaproszenie.png EG MF Twilight sprawdza co mają w planach.png EG MF Zdziwione dziewczyny.png EG MF Sunset Shimmer chce obejrzeć dekoracje.png EG MF Dziewczyny rozmawiają ze sobą.png EG MF Twilight spogląda na plan.png EG MF Twilight mówi o rozdzieleniu się.png EG MF Twilight chce obejrzeć rekwizyty z Dash.png EG MF Uradowane dziewczyny .png EG MF Dziewczyny szukają reliktów.png EG MF Dziewczyny zauważają relikty.png EG MF Dziewczyny podbiegają do reliktów.png EG MF Rainbow i Twilight słyszą głos.png EG MF Rainbow i Twilight się uśmiechają.png EG MF Dziewczynom bardzo podobają się relikty.png EG MF Juniper opowiada o spotkaniu A.K Yearling EG MF Juniper udało się zdobyć autograf A.K Yearling EG MF Juniper mówi o swojej pracy.png EG MF Zafascynowane przyjaciółki.png EG MF Juniper idzie oprowadzać dziewczyny po planie.png EG MF Wystraszone dziewczyny.png EG MF Wszyscy są w szoku.png EG MF Dash mówi o reliktach.png EG MF Dash pyta się o film.png EG MF Coś się rozbiło .png EG MF Twilight ma podejrzenia.png EG MF Rainbow słucha przyjaciółki.png EG MF Twilight zbiera fakty.png EG MF Dziewczęta patrzą na Fluttershy i Rarity.png EG MF Twilight również podejrzewa Chestnut.png EG MF Twilght zgadza się z Rainbow.png EG MF Twilight nadal dedukuje.png EG MF Twilight idzie szukać reliktów.png EG MF Applejack nie wie od czego zacząć poszukiwania.png EG MF Rarity zauważa podejrzaną postać.png EG MF Zdziwione dziewczyny-0.png EG MF Dash gotowa do pościgu.png EG MF Rainbow znika .png EG MF Zmierzwione włosy dziewczyn.png EG MF Dash mówi o podejrzanej postaci.png EG MF Applejack, Twilight i Rarity w przebraniu.png EG MF Power Ponies rozglądają się.png EG MF Dziewczęta rozglądają się.png EG MF Sunset i Twilight patrzą ze zdziwieniem.png EG MF Twilight chce wrócić na plan Dzielnej Do.png EG MF Dziewczyny złapane w sieci.png EG MF Spike patrzy na przewrócony kubełek.png EG MF Dziewczęta słuchają Pinkie.png EG MF Twilight chwali Pinkie Pie.png EG MF Pinkie Pie chowa budyń do włosów.png EG MF Twilight szuka Dash.png EG MF Fluttershy nie potrafi otworzyć drzwi.png EG MF Sunset chce sprowadzić pomoc.png EG MF Twilight Sparkle dotyka amuletu.png EG MF Twilight używa magii.png EG MF Twilight otworzyła drzwi.png EG MF Rainbow wyskakuje z pomieszczenia.png EG MF Dziewczyny cieszą się na widok Dash.png EG MF Twilight ma lepszy pomysł.png EG MF Rainbow dziwi się Twilight.png EG MF Twilight wie kim jest tajemnicza postać.png EG MF Twilight mówi o reliktach.png EG MF Canter Zoom nie wierzy w to co widzi.png EG MF Twilight rozwiewa wątpliwości reżysera.png EG MF Twilight mówi jaki plan miała Juniper.png EG MF Twilight opowiada plan po kolei.png EG MF Twilight mówi o scenie z siecią.png EG MF Dziewczyny w sieci.png EG MF Twilight tłumaczy jak do tego doszła.png EG MF Ironiczny uśmiech Twilight.png EG MF Twilight dalej wyjaśnia plan Juniper.png EG MF Rainbooms patrzą na Juniper.png EG MF Twilight spogląda na Canter Zoom'a.png EG MF Aktorka obejmuje reżysera.png EG MF Canter jest wdzięczny dziewczynom.png EG MF Rainbooms chcą wystąpić w filmie.png EG MF Uradowane przyjaciółki.png EG MF Twilight traci równowagę.png EG MF Rainbow przeprasza.png Equestria Girls - Magia lustra EG ML Rainbow pije napój.png EG ML Twilight wie, że coś gryzie Sunset.png EG ML Twilight pyta się Sunset o co chodzi.png EG ML Juniper zauważa Rainbooms.png EG ML Przyjaciółki w odbiciu lusterka.png EG ML Juniper pokazuje lusterko.png EG ML Juniper używa lusterka przeciwko Rainbooms.png EG ML Przyjaciółki uwięzione w magicznym lusterku.png EG ML Pinkie biega dookoła.png EG ML Applejack główkuje.png EG ML Dziewczyny znajdują się w lusterku Juniper.png EG ML Twilight poprawia okulary.png EG ML Fluttershy chwyta się za włosy.png EG ML Deszcz migdałów w czekoladzie.png EG ML Twilight zatrzymuje orzeszki.png EG ML Twilight coś zauważa.png EG ML Sunset wlatuje do lusterka.png EG ML Twilight obawia się, że nikt ich nie uratuje.png EG ML Twilight nie wierzy w to co zrobiła Sunset.png EG ML Twilight patrzy na swój kryształ.png EG ML Magia wylatuje z kryształów Rainbooms.png EG ML Twilight odsuwa się od szczeliny.png EG ML Rainbow trzyma Twilight.png EG ML Twilight na małym skrawku lustra.png EG ML Twilight w magicznej kuli Rarity.png EG ML Przerażone Rarity, Twilight i Sunset.png EGS3 Mane7 i Starlight po zatrzymaniu Juniper.png EG ML Twilight mówi o swoich błędach z Igrzysk Przyjaźni.png EG ML Sunset mówi o swoich błędach.png EG ML Rainbooms, Juniper i Starlight.png Skazana na zapomnienie EGS4 Rarity lekceważy Sunset Shimmer.png EGS4 Dziewczyny wściekłe na Susnet.png EGS4 Fotografia dziewczyny z Sunset w tle.png EGS4 Sunset nie wie, gdzie jest.png Rollercoaster przyjaźni EGS5 Mane 7 przytulają się i gratulują Rarity.png EGS5 Vignette poznaje Rainbooms.png EGS5 Sunset nie lubi przegrywać.png EGS5 Rarity rzuca się na Sunset Shimmer.png EGS5 Vignette złapana między Rarity a AJ.png EGS5 Mane 7 występujące na paradzie świateł.png Majówka EGS6 Sunset, Twilight i Rainbow w Equestrii.png EGS6 Sunset są na statku czekają na nasz.png EGS6 RD, Twilight i Sunset ratują dzień.png EGS6 Sunset przybywa z ludźmi jako kucyki.png Sunset's Backstage Pass EG SBF Sunset i Twilight zażenowane głupotą Pinkie Pie.png EG SBF Sunset wyjaśnia Twilight trapiący ją problem.png Summertime Shorts Szalona nauka Twilight EG SS5 Twilight przegląda papiery.png EG SS5 Twilight w laboratorium.png EG SS5 Twilight pisze kredą po tablicy.png EG SS5 Czy to dobry trop.png EG SS5 Twilight skacze z radośći.png EG SS5 Twilight stoi przy stole.png EG SS5 Twilight lutuje.png EG SS5 Maszyna Twilight.png EG SS5 Spike dołącza do Twilight.png EG SS5 Twilight trzyma na rękach Spike'a.png EG SS5 Twilight patrzy na Spike'a.png EG SS5 Twilight przytula Spike'a.png EG SS5 Twilight się zastanawia.png EG SS5 Czerwone światło w odbiciu okularów Twilight.png EG SS5 Zdziwiona Twilight.png EG SS5 Szczęśliwa Twilight.png EG SS5 Twiligh używa śrubokrętu.png EG SS5 Twilight jest zdziwiona.png EG SS5 Wzburzona Twilight.png EG SS5 Światło pulsuje.png EG SS5 Twilight po wybuchu.png EG SS5 Twilight się zastanawia-0.png EG SS5 Twilight coś wymyśliła.png EG SS5 Twilight się cieszy.png EG SS5 Twilight sięga po urządzenie.png EG SS5 Twilight podłącza kable.png EG SS5 Błysk z podłączonych kabli.png EG SS5 Twilight w powietrzu.png EG SS5 Twilight myśli.png EG SS5 Twilight myśli-0.png EG SS5 Odbicie ekranu monitora w okularach Twilight.png EG SS5 Plany.png EG SS5 Spike przygląda się.png EG SS5 Zdeterminowana Twilight.png EG SS5 Twilight pokazuje Spike'owi że jest dobrze.png EG SS5 Twilight ogląda wyniki.png EG SS5 Twilight odpływa w myślach w inny świat.png EG SS5 Twilight odpływa w myślach w inny świat-0.png EG SS5 Szalona Twilight.png EG SS5 Błyski zza Twilight.png EG SS5 Zdziwienie Twilight i Spike'a.png EG SS5 Szczęśliwy Spike.png EG SS5 Robot wącha Spike'a.png EG SS5 Zarumieniony Spike.png Poniedziałkowe smuteczki EG SS6 Twilight radośńie zaczyna dzień.png EG SS6 Twilight ziewa.png EG SS6 Twilight ścieli łóżko.png EG SS6 Nakładanie pasty.png EG SS6 Twilight zakłada okulary.png EG SS6 Twilight jest zdziwiona swoim wyglądem.png EG SS6 Twilight jest gotowa do wyjśćia.png EG SS6 Sunset i Twilight wychodzą ze swoich domów.png EG SS6 Dziewczyny są gotowe pójść do szkoły.png EG SS6 Zaczyna padać deszcz.png EG SS6 Twilight sięga po parasol.png EG SS6 Sunset ubrała kaptur.png EG SS6 Radosna Twilight idzie.png EG SS6 Twilight zostaje ochlapana przez autobus.png EG SS6 Twilight jest mokra.png EG SS6 Twilight biegnie na autobus.png EG SS6 Wiatr chcę porwać parasol.png EG SS6 Wiatr porywa parasol.png EG SS6 Twilight na deszczu.png EG SS6 Twilight szuka czegoś w plecaku.png EG SS6 Twilight wyciągneła parasol.png EG SS6 Twilight znowu pod parasolem.png EG SS6 Twilight dalej biegnie.png EG SS6 Twilight i Sunset.png EG SS6 Zamknięta droga.png EG SS6 Twilight biegnie.png EG SS6 Twilight biegnie-0.png EG SS6 Twilight macha.png EG SS6 Twilight i Sunset-0.png EG SS6 Sunset zamyka kaptur.png EG SS6 Dziewczyny biegną.png EG SS6 Twilight i Sunset przy pomniku.png EG SS6 Twilight i Sunset się spotykają.png EG SS6 Sunset i Twilight idą razem.png EG SS6 Twilight i Sunset wchodzą do szkoły.png EG SS6 Twilight i Sunset wchodzą do szkoły-0.png EG SS6 Zdziwione dziewczyny.png EG SS6 Sunset i Twilight idą do Rarity.png EG SS6 Twilight chce pocieszyć Rarity.png EG SS6 Radosna Rarity idzie z dziewczynami.png EG SS6 Fluttershy przybiega.png EG SS6 Fluttershy dołącza do dziewczyn.png EG SS6 Pinkie Pie w prostych i mokrych włosach.png EG SS6 Rainbow Dash biegnie.png EG SS6 Zdziwione dziewczyny-0.png EG SS6 Sunet, Rarity i Twilight się śmieją.png Projekt zwierzaki EG SS7 Mane 6 i ich zwierzaki.png EG SS7 Mane 7 (oprócz Fluttershy) patrzą na zwierzaki.png Zastępstwo EG SS8 Klasa.png EG SS8 Twilight zastępuje Dyrektor Celestię.png EG SS8 Uczniowie wychodzą z klasy.png Epickie wpadki EG SS11 Epickie Wpadki.png EG SS11 Dziewczyny są na stołówce.png EG SS11 Twilight i Spike.png EG SS11 Wpadka Twilight.png EG SS11 Mane 7 na stołówce.png EG SS11 Wpadka dziewczyn.png Książkowa przygoda EG_SS13_Twilight_i_Rarity_wchodzą_do_pokoju_Rainbow.png EG_SS13_Twilight_mówi_do_Rainbow.png EG_SS13_Rainbow_Dash_skacze_z_szafy.png EG_SS13_Rarity_i_Twilight.png Ruszamy w trasę EG_SS14_Dziewczyny_czekają_na_Applejack.png EG_SS14_Applejack_nadjeżdża.png EG_SS14_Zdziwione_dziewczyny.png EG_SS14_Twilight_pokazuje_plany.png EG_SS14_Mane_7_śpiewają.png EG_SS14_Praca.png EG_SS14_Dziewczyny_grają_i_śpiewają.png EG_SS14_Dziewczyny_przed_busem.png Better Together Kolejka z atrakcjami EG_BT1_Dziewczyny_grają.png EG_BT1_Dziewczyny_w_sklepie.png EG_BT1_Dziewczyny_mają_grę.png Muzealny szał EG_BT2_Pinkie_pyta_się_Rarity_i_Twilight.png EG_BT2_Rarity,_Twilight_i_Pinkie.png Klubowa królowa EG_BT3_Rainbow_Dash_w_grupie_chemików.png EG_BT3_Applejack_w_klubie_naukowym.png EG_BT3_Rainbow_Dash_w_klubie_peruk.png Egzaminy na szóstkę EG_BT5_Uczniowie_w_klasie.png EG_BT5_Twilight_mówi_dziewczyną,_by_się_nie_martwiły.png EG_BT5_Twilight_rzuca_książkami.png EG_BT5_Tablica_Twilight.png EG_BT5_Twilight_ze_stoperem.png EG_BT5_Twilight_wpada_na_pomysł.png EG_BT5_Nauka_Rainbow_Dash.png EG_BT5_Nauka_Rarity.png EG_BT5_Nauka_Sunset_Shimmer.png EG_BT5_Nauka_Fluttershy.png EG_BT5_Nauka_Applejack.png EG_BT5_Dziewczyny_piszą_test.png EG_BT5_Szczęśliwe_dziewczyny.png Przypływ mocy EG_BT6_Dziewczyny_są_w_sali_muzycznej.png EG_BT6_Sunset_pyta_dziewczyn_czy_też_mają_problemy_ze_swoimi_mocami.png EG_BT6_Problem_z_mocą_Twilight_Sparkle.png EG_BT6_Rainbow_Dash_przybiega_do_sali.png EG_BT6_Twilight_ma_teorię.png EG_BT6_Twilight_mówi_o_swojej_teorii.png EG_BT6_Rainbow_Dash_wzdycha.png EG_BT6_Fluttertshy_się_załamuję,_a_reszta_dziewczyn_się_śmieje.png Gwiezdna niespodzianka EG_BT7_Twilight_Sparkle_cieszy_się_na_swoje_wyjśćie.png EG_BT7_Twilight_mówi_o_swoim_wyjśćiu.png EG_BT7_Fluttershy_daję_Twilight_słoik_pełen_robaków.png EG_BT7_Twilight_spotyka_się_z_Timberem.png EG_BT7_Twilight_rozmawia_z_Timberem.png EG_BT7_Niezręczny_śmiech_Twilight.png EG_BT7_Twilight_i_Timber_przeglądają_mapę.png EG_BT7_Twilight_ciągnie_Timbera_za_rękę.png EG_BT7_Twilight_przyomina_sobie_o_teleskopie.png EG_BT7_Twilight_i_Timber_siedzą.png EG_BT7_Twilight_i_Timber_oparzyli_się.png EG_BT7_Świetliki_wylatują_ze_słoika.png EG_BT7_Para_podziwia_świetliki.png EG_BT7_Timber_Spruce_i_Twilight_Sparkle_patrzą_na_siebie.png Mój ogród koszmarów EG_BT8_Twilight_rozmawia_z_dyrektor_Celestią.png EG_BT8_Twilight_trzyma_swoją_konewkę.png EG_BT8_Twilight_mówi_do_Spike'a.png EG_BT8_Twilight_zamiata.png EG_BT8_Twilight_głaszcze_Spike'a.png EG_BT8_Twilight_jest_zdziwiona.png EG_BT8_Kwiaty_zaczynają_śpiewać.png EG_BT8_Twilight_słucha_kwiatów.png EG_BT8_Twilight_podlewa_kaktusy.png EG_BT8_Twilight_pośród_roślin.png EG_BT8_Kwiaty_domagają_się_wody.png EG_BT8_Przestraszona_Twilight.png EG_BT8_Kaktus_chce_wody.png EG_BT8_Twilight_wyciąga_telefon.png EG_BT8_Twilight_wysyła_sms-a.png EG_BT8_Rośliny_śpiewają.png EG_BT8_Applejack_przychodzi_do_szklarni.png EG_BT8_Mokre_dziewczyny_i_Spike.png EG_BT8_Dziewczyny_patrzą_na_siebie.png Super drużyna w akcji EG_BT11_Mane_7_w_Canterlot.png EG_BT11_Mane_7_w_nowych_strojach.png EG_BT11_Dziewczyny_są_gotowe_złapać_złodzieja.png EG_BT11_Dziewczyny_patrzą_na_Rainbow_Dash.png EG_BT11_Twilight_pokazuje_gdzie_pobiegł_złodziej.png EG_BT11_Twilight_pomaga_Sunset.png EG_BT11_Mane_7_złapały_złodzieja_w_ślepej_uliczce.png EG_BT11_Rarity_swoją_mocą_więżi_złodzieja.png EG BT11 Rainbow Dash- "W więzieniu!".png EG_BT11_Dziewczyny_jedzą_babeczki.png EG_BT11_Jubiler_dziękuje_Rarity.png EG_BT11_Komiks-0.png Kapela w trasie EG_BT12_Twilight_sprawdza_czas.png EG_BT12_Kierowca_babcia_Smith.png EG_BT12_Korek_na_trasie.png EG_BT12_Babcia_Smith_ostro_skręca.png EG_BT12_Przerażone_dziewczyny.png EG_BT12_Twilight_sprawdza_czas-0.png EG_BT12_Dziewczyny_w_zwolnionym_tempie.png EG_BT12_Twilight_sprawdza_czas-1.png EG_BT12_Fluttershy_i__Twilight_są_przerażone.png EG_BT12_Rainbooms_wchodzą_na_scene.png EG_BT12_Rainbooms.png Mapa skarbów EG_BT13_Sunset_pokazuje_Pinkie_i__Twilight_co_znalazła.png EG_BT13_To_mapa_skarbów.png EG_BT13_Dziewczyny_na_mapie.png EG_BT13_Dziewczyny_doszły_do_skrzyni.png EG_BT13_Radosne_dziewczyny.png EG_BT13_Dziewczyny_szukają_tęczy.png EG_BT13_Pinkie_Pie_znalazła_tęcze.png EG_BT13_Dziewczyny_pytają_o_skarb.png EG_BT13_Twilight_i_Sunset_nie_tego_się_spodziewały.png EG_BT13_Dziewczyny_jedzą_rolki.png EG_BT13_Pinkie_po_zjedzeniu_wasabi.png EG_BT13_Pinkie_zieje_ogniem.png EG_BT13_Szczęśliwe_Sunset_z_Twilight.png Pod żaglami EG_BT15_Twilight_ogląda_mape.png EG_BT15_Dziewczyny_przgotowują_się_na_rejs.png EG_BT15_Twilight.png EG_BT15_Pinkie_Pie_jest_gotowa_do_przygód_na_wodzie.png EG_BT15_Rarity_i_Twilight_nie_są_zadowolne.png EG_BT15_Wiatr.png EG_BT15_Twilight_krzyczy.png EG_BT15_Twilight_uważa_że_przydałoby_się_zwiększyś_prędkość.png EG_BT15_Mapę_porywa_wiatr.png EG_BT15_Pinkie_Pie_zauważa_skałe.png EG_BT15_Rarity_i_Twilight_krzyczą.png EG_BT15_Dziewczyny_są_całe_mokre.png EG_BT15_Dziewczyny_mimo_wody_są_radosne.png Tajemnicze selfie EG_BT19_Dziewczyny_robią_sobie_selfie.png EG_BT19_Twilight_zauważa_niepokojącą_rzecz_w_zdjęciu.png EG_BT19_Dziewczyny_chcą_się_dowiedzieć_czym_jest_tajemnicza_rzecz_w_wodzie.png EG_BT19_Pinkie_Pie_myśli,_że_potwór_jest_na_ich_zdjęciu.png EG_BT19_Timber_Spruce_zagaduje_do_Twilight.png EG_BT19_Dziewczyny_są_gotowe_na_poszukiwania_potwora.png EG_BT19_Sunset_i_Pinkie_zauważają_potwora_w_wodzie.png EG_BT19_Twilight_widzi_potwora.png EG_BT19_Twilight_i_Timber_biegną_do_dziewczyn.png EG_BT19_Dziewczyny_mówią_o_tym_co_widziały.png EG_BT19_Potwór_zbliża_się_do_plaży.png EG_BT19_Timber_chowa_się_za_Twilight.png EG_BT19_Sunset_jest_zawiedziona.png EG_BT19_Timber_udaję,_że_nic_się_nie_stało.png Test przyjaźni EG_BT20_Pinkie_pokazuje_Twilight_test.png EG_BT20_Dziewczyny_zaczynają_rozwiązywać_test.png EG_BT20_Dziewczyny_podają_złe_odpowiedzi.png EG_BT20_Dziewczyny_znowu_podają_złe_odpowiedzi.png EG_BT20_Dziewczyny_patrzą_na_siebie.png EG_BT20_Pinkie_wyrzuca_magazyn.png EG_BT20_Twilight_biegnie_po_magazyn.png EG_BT20_Twilight.png EG_BT20_Pinkie_Pie_patrzy_nerwowo.png EG_BT20_Pinkie_Pie_gra_z_Lily_w_siatkówkę_plażową.png EG_BT20_Twilight_przegląda_książki.png EG_BT20_Twilight_karmi_Pinkie_Pie.png EG_BT20_Pinkie_Pie_patrzy_na_rysunki_Twilight.png EG_BT20_Pinkie_i_Twilight_w_sercu.png Ostatni dzień szkoły EG BT22 Twilight i Rainbow To ostatni dzień szkoły.png EG BT22 Twilight Sparkle jest uśmiechnięta.png EG BT22 Rainbow Dash Jeszcze cztery lekcje.png EG BT22 Rainbow Wrócimy tu za trzy miesiące.png EG BT22 Twilight Sparkle szeroko otwartymi oczami trzy miesiące.png EG BT22 Rainbow sugerująca film na ostatniej lekcji.png EG BT22 Rainbow i Twilight słuchają Panny Cheerilee.png EG BT22 Twilight Sparkle pod dużym stresem.png EG BT22 Twilight z książką.png EG BT22 Rainbow macha dłonią przed twarzą Twilight.png EG BT22 Rainbow Dash krzycząc do ucha Twilight.png EG BT22 Rainbow Dash ciągnie Twilight Sparkle.png EG BT22 Dziewczyny opuszczają szkołę.png Fotogeniczne zwierzaki EG BT23 Applejack i Twilight oglądają film.png EG BT23 Twilight Sparkle poprawia okulary.png EG BT23 Twilight Sparkle zmontuje film.png Pinkie Pie: Przekąskowa wróżka EG BT24 Pinkie Pie podająca menu jedzenia swoim przyjaciółką.png EG BT24 Pinkie Pie powraca z Twilight Sparkle.png EG BT24 Twilight Sparkle pyta Flasha o sprawdzian.png Chcieć to móc EG BT 25 Sunset i Twilight uśmiechają się do siebie.png EG BT 25 Dziewczyny uśmiechają się ciepło do Applejack.png EG BT 25 Rarity przykrywa Applejack.png Wybierz zakończenie (seria 1) Rola dla Fluttershy EG COYA01 11 Rarity ale z duszą tancerki.png Wybierz Rainbow Dash EG COYA01a Uczniowie Liceum Canterlot kibicują Fluttershy.png Wybierz Applejack EG COYA01b Przyjaciółki Fluttershy gratulują jej sukcesu.png Tajemniczy SMS EG COYA02 Mane Seven żegna się ze sobą na zakończenie dnia w szkole.png EG COYA02 Pinkie macha do Snipsa i Snailsa.png EG COYA02 Twilight dostaje bólu głowy.png EG COYA02 Twilight Sparkle w myśli kontemplacyjnej.png Wybierz Rarity EG COYA02 Rarity przechodzi obok Twilight.png EG COYA02 Twilight czuje wibrację jej telefonu.png EG COYA02 Twilight myśli, co Timber napisał.png EG COYA02 Rarity wyjaśnia Twilight o randce z Timberem.png EG COYA02 Twilight Sparkle robi uśmieszek.png EG COYA02 Rarity Nie ma za co.png Wybierz Fluttershy EG COYA02 Twilight idzie z Fluttershy.png EG COYA02 Fluttershy mówi Twilight, co ma wysłać.png EG COYA02 Twilight szybko pisze.png EG COYA02 Twilight Sparkle Świetnie! ''.png EG COYA02 Fluttershy ''Trochę uroczych zwierzątkowych emotek!.png EG COYA02 Twilight Sparkle Ale co one znaczą.png EG COYA02 Twilight Sparkle On zgadza się na zoo!.png EG COYA02 Fluttershy zwierzątka to zawsze dobre rozwiązanie.png Wybierz Sunset Shimmer EG COYA02 Twilight i Sunset w Cukrowym Kąciku.png EG COYA02 Sunset sugeruje bezpośrednio poprosić Timbera.png EG COYA02 Twilight próbuje zabrać swój telefon od Sunset.png EG COYA02 Twilight patrzy z rozluźnionymi z szoku ustami na Sunset.png EG COYA02 Sunset Shimmer oddaje Twilight telefon.png EG COYA02 Twilight Sparkle ekscytowana tak!.png Trendy w przyjaźni EG COYA04 Equestria Girls i jednostka informacyjna Liceum Canterlot.png EG COYA04 Twilight, Pinkie i Rainbow obok siebie.png Wybierz Twilight Sparkle EG COYA04 Silver wytyka Diaond Tiarze zniewagę na Twilight.png EG COYA04 Rarity zaczyna czuć się winna zamieszania.png EG COYA04 Twilight Przyjaźń zawsze jest w modzie.png EG COYA04 Rarity modeluje nową pelerynę.png Wybierz Rainbow Dash EG COYA04 Rainbow Dash To jasne!.png Wybierz Pinkie Pie EG COYA04 Twilight wyrzuca konfetti przez okno.png EG COYA04 Applejack mówi Pinkie, że impreza skończona.png EG COYA04 Dyrektor Celestia zadowolona z posprzątania sali.png EG COYA04 Equestria Girls i Celestia w morzu konfetti.png Remedium na stres EG COYA05 Twilight Sparkle czyta swój tekst.png EG COYA05 Twilight Sparkle zaczyna dziwnie się zachowywać.png EG COYA05 Sunset patrzy rażącym wzrokiem na Rainbow Dash.png EG COYA05 Przyjaciółki Twilight pomagają jej się zrelaksować.png EG COYA05 Twilight Sparkle w myśli kontemplacyjnej.png Wybierz Fluttershy EG COYA05 Twilight znowu się denerwuje.png EG COYA05 Fluttershy patrzy w dół na króliczka Angela.png EG COYA05 Twilight Sparkle przytula Angela.png EG COYA05 Twilight martwi się na myśl o scenografii.png EG COYA05 Twilight Sparkle nosi wieniec z kwiatów.png EG COYA05 Twilight Sparkle zaczyna zapadać w drzemkę.png EG COYA05 Twilight leży na skunksiej poduszce.png Wybierz Rainbow Dash EG COYA05 Rainbow Dash dogania Twilight.png EG COYA05 Lotki badmintonowe pędzą w kierunku Twilight.png EG COYA05 Rainbow zabiera Twilight piłkę.png EG COYA05 Twilight Sparkle z posiniaczoną ręką.png EG COYA05 Twilight wyprzedza Rainbow Dash.png EG COYA05 Twilight roztrzaska ciosem karate deskę na połówki.png EG COYA05 Sunset daje Twilight i Rainbow kciuk w górę.png Wybierz Pinkie Pie EG COYA05 Twilight niespokojnie idzie korytarzem.png EG COYA05 Pinkie Pie 'Wiem co zrobić, żebyś przestała się stresować'.png EG COYA05 Pinkie Pie 'Jest tyle opcji!'.png EG COYA05 Pinkie zaskakuje Twilight, rozlewając jej mleko.png EG COYA05 Pinkie Pie trzyma listę antystresową.png EG COYA05 Twilight 'Cały dzień zastanawiam się tylko nad tym'.png EG COYA05 Twilight Sparkle 'pomyśleć o sztuce'.png EG COYA05 Pinkie krzyczy 'Nie ma za co!'.png Detektyw Rarity: Historia zaginionego buta EG COYA06 Flash powtarza swoje kwestie na scenie.png EG COYA06 Rarity zastanawia się, od czego zacząć.png Burza mózgów za kulisami EG COYA07 Twilight Sparkle oferuje swoją pomoc.png EG COYA07 Pinkie Pie oferuje swoją pomoc.png Wybierz Twilight Sparkle EG COYA07 Snips skarży się na droida Twilight.png EG COYA07 Sunset Shimmer 'Wprowadzamy Shiny City!'.png EG COYA07 Twilight lewituje scenę Shiny City.png EG COYA07 Sunset Shimmer i Twilight Sparkle uśmiechają się głupawo.png Premiera EG COYA09 Twilight macha garnkiem nad głową Flasha.png Wybierz Applejack EG COYA09 Górnik nr 2 Kopalnia jest zamknięta!.png EG COYA09 Uczniowie Liceum Canterlot dopingują Fluttershy.png Wybierz Twilight Sparkle EG COYA09 Twilight patrzy na Sunset.png EG COYA09 Twilight lewituje dzwon przy użyciu magii.png EG COYA09 Twilight Sparkle 'Wybacz, to ja!'.png Wybierz Sunset Shimmer EG COYA09 Rainbow, Flash, Twilight i Rarity śpiewają razem.png Niech żyje teatr! EG COYA10 Equestria Girls i przyjaciele odbierają brawa z uśmiechami.png EG COYA10 Flash, Fluttershy i Twilight idą za kulisy.png Better Together (seria 2) Pieskie paczki według Spike'a EG BT 28 Twilight mówi Spike o rachunku.png Wielka i Potężna Trixie EG BT 31 Tłum ludzi wiwatujących dla Trixie.png EG BT 31 Twilight rzucająca magię za tłumu.png Kategoria:Galerie postaci